From EVO, to Familiar!
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Gen Rex/Familiar of Zero! What if Rex from Generator Rex was summoned as Louise's familiar instead of Saito? find out! Rated T for swearing and violence! Rex/Harem.
1. Becoming a Familiar!

From EVO, to Familiar!

Chapter 1

Becoming a Familiar!

* * *

_-Japan-_

_-8:34-  
_

* * *

Rex, Six and Bobo were fighting an EVO, the EVO was a giant bat beast, it also wore a pair of torn pants. Rex activated his Smack Hands, Six took his katanas out of his sleeves and Bobo readied his lazier guns; The bat humanoid EVO screeched at the three agents. All the citizens were screaming and panicking while running from the EVO.

"Okay ugly! Time to show you your place!" Rex yelled as he charged at the EVO, he punched the EVO bat humanoid which caused the mutated beast to hit a wall and caused it to crumble to the ground. Rex smirked at the EVO; He was more excited then ever to kick some EVO butt.

"Was that all?" Rex teased the EVO, but was short lived when the EVO bat humanoid flew at Rex. It failed as it was kicked by Six.

"Stop wasting time, Rex!" Six yelled at the EVO teenager, Rex pouted.

"Man! You're no fun! You know that?" Rex said with a scowl.

"Just cure it!" Six demeaned.

Rex walked up to the unconscious EVO and blue circuit lines appeared all over it body; The EVO was reverted into a human again and was taken to the Jump jet.

"That was too easy!" Rex said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Whatever you say, chief." Bobo agreed.

"Lets report back to head quarters." Six said as he took a head start, Rex and Bobo followed and walked inside the jump jet.

"Come on, Six! You know that I almost took it out!" Rex said with a grin.

* * *

_-Tristania Academy of Magic-_

_

* * *

_We come upon Tristania Academy of magic and all the students that attained the school. One of the students was a young 16 year old girl, she had long pink hair and pink eyes, she wore the school uniform the included a long purple cape with the Academy pendent symbol, she wore a white long sleeved shirt, a short purple pleated skirt, black stocking and school shoes. Her name was Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière AKA "Louise the Zero" by her peers. Due to her unfortunate success in trying to make spells or summoning.

"Oh look, if it isn't Louise the Zero!" A female student said with a snobbish smile, the young woman was Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbs, she had long dark red hair that covered her eye, she had dark skin and was very well endowed, she also wore the uniform but showed off her cleavage. Louise glared at her.

* * *

_-Mrs. Chevreuse class-_

_

* * *

_All the students was now at their seats, Mrs. Chevreuse was a big woman, she wore a purple witch cap and cape. She began to speak.

"Everyone, congratulations on becoming second year students!" Mrs. Chevreuse yelled for the students attention "I'm Mrs. Chevreuse, and I'll be your new teacher here at Tristania Academy of magic!"

All the students were listening, Louise was just reading her spell book.

"My element is earth." Mrs. Chevreuse told, Kirche was to busy flirting with the male students to hear what she said "And my nickname is The Red Earth Chevreuse. And I'll be giving lectures on earth magic this year."

"So, can anyone tell me what the four basic elements are?" She asked the class.

"AH, yes!" A boy with blond hair said as he held a rose in hand "Fire, water, earth and wind. And what a coincidence. My element is just like yours. missus. My nickname is The Bronze Guiche de Garmont. Pleased to meet your acquaintance.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Garmont." Mrs. Chevreuse said sweetly "Earth is a important magical element, since it governs the creations of all things. And to make you understand that, I'll start out by having you mastering alchemy."

She put three pebbles on the table, she then took out her wand and said "Lel, in, yen!" as she said this the three rooks were transmuted into brass.

"I-Is that gold?" Kirche said amazed at what she saw happen.

"No, it's brass." Mrs. Chevreuse corrected the busty girl.

"Blast it!" Kirche said as she sat back at her seat.

"Now, lets have someone give it a try." Mrs. Chevreuse said then she looked around the class room "You!" as she pointed to Louise.

"What's your name?"

"Louise, ma'am." Louise introduced, she got up from her seat "I'm Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière..."

"Excuse me ma'am?" A boy with blond hair said with a nervous smile "I don't think that's a good Idea..."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's to dangerous to let her try! Let me do it!" Kirche suggested, Louise glared at her.

"That's ridiculous, I'm sure-"

"I'LL DO IT!" Louise yelled, all the students jumped and stared at her.

"That's great! Lets see!" Mrs. Chevreuse said happily, Louise walked down form her seat and came to the teacher's desk. Then a girl with sky blue hair, glasses, and a school uniform and a staff walked out of the class with her book in hand; Louise came to the desk.

"Please! Ma'am!" Kirche tried to reason with the teacher.

"You're distracting me! Be quiet!" Louise yelled, Kirche jumped at the sudden out burst from the pinkett.

"Now, Louise, try to think hard on what metal you want turn it into." Mrs. Chevreuse said, Louise nodded and casted her spell "Lel...in...yen!"

Then a huge explosion blow the entire class room up, when the smoke cleared Louise was still standing. But rips and tears were all over her uniform; Everyone ducked in there tables and some were covered in there capes. Kirche came out angry.

"What is the matter with you!" Kirche yelled.

"I guess I screwed up a little bit..." Louise said, Kirche growled.

* * *

_-Next morning-_

_-Professor Colbert's class-_

* * *

All the students were now outside of Tristania Academy, In front of all the students was a very kind looking man with a resiting hair line, he had on a pair of glasses and wore a long blue suit. Most of the students got their familiars; Even Kirche.

Kirche's familiar was a orange fire breathing salamander, she named the familiar Flame.

And Guiche's familiar was mole like creature, the familiar's name was Verdandi the Earth Mole. Professor Colbert was impressed at what he saw; Then he turned to Louise.

"Ms. Vallière." Colbert said "It's your turn to summon yours."

"Y-Yes!" Louise said trying not to sound nervous as she walked in the center.

"Louise the Zero..." A random student said.

"There's no way she could summon anything..."

"She's probably going to blow the whole place up again..."

"You said you could summon something greater, right Louise?" Kirche asked as she was petting her familiar Flame.

"O-Of course!" Louise yelled while pouting, she walked up in the front and began to chant her spell "My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe!"

Everyone was shocked at what she was about to chant.

"What's she doing?" A female student asked confused.

"Beats the heck outta me..." Another female student said.

"My divine, beautiful and wise familiar! I wish and plead form the very bottom of my heart! And add to my guidance and appear!" Louise yelled as she pointed her wand the spot were the familiar was going to appear and a huge explosion was made.

* * *

_-Providence HQ-_

_

* * *

_Rex was on his bed listening to his tunes until a wired portal appeared on the side of his bed. It was not like Breach's portal, it was...very different; Rex walked up to it in curiosity_._

"What's this?" Rex asked himself as he came closer, but then felt something on the floor. He looked down to see one of Bobo's lazers; Rex tripped on it and fell inside of the strange portal.

"WHOA!" Rex yelled as he fell.

* * *

_-Later-_

_-Tristania-_

_

* * *

_The smoke was finally cleared, but most of the students eyes were shut; so they didn't see what was summoned. When the students finally opened their eyes, they were speechless, including Louise herself.

What they saw was a tan skinned boy with short spiky black/blue hair that was slicked back, he wore a pair of orange goggles on his head, a red/orange jacket and white shirt underneath. He also wore a pair of dark blue jeans with wired patterns on them; Was this really Louise's familiar?

* * *

_-Rex POV-_

_

* * *

_I rubbed my head as when I crashed down on the really hard ground, I was dizzy and disoriented so I didn't see things very clearly. When my vision came back looked to see a bunch of people staring at me with wide eyes; I noticed what they were all waring, Were they waring school uniforms? Where the hell did I go? I also noticed a girl with long pink hair and pink eyes, she wore a cape like everyone else, a white button up long sleeved shirt, a short pleated skirt, school shoes and black stockings. I finally got back up to my feet (With people also stepping away from me as well).

"W-Where am I?" I asked myself confused.

**To be continued**

** Until next time!  
**


	2. Summoned!

From EVO, to Familiar!

Chapter 2

Summoned!

* * *

_-Tristania Academy of Magic-_

_-Professor Colber's class-_

_

* * *

_The strange boy got up and stood on his feet, Louise and the rest of the students took a few steps back. The boy noticed, Who in the world were these people? Why was he here? This is just to much.

"W-Why am I here?" Rex asked the people in front of them, the spoke a language that he couldn't understand; Were they specking french?

'_What the heck are they saying?_' Rex thought to himself.

"Who is that?" One of the students said.

"What's with the those clothes?" A student said.

"She actually summoned a familiar! And it's a human being! Man he looks worthless..." Another student said.

"Wow! But he's cute!" Another student said, Professor Colber walked up to Louise.

"Who are you, peasant?" Louise asked Rex.

"Huh...?" Rex was to confused.

"Hmmm, I see. This is...quite surprising..." Colber said amazed at the boys appearance. Louise walked up to the boy.

"He looks weak!" Louise said rudely, she knew all the students were going to give her a hard time.

But then something made his nanites started going crazy, What was going on? Then Rex glared at the girl.

"Who ya calling weak!" Rex yelled in his thoughts, Rex eyes went wide. How on earth did he understand what she said

'_Wait? How could I have understood that?_' Rex thought shocked, Louise didn't notice it. All the students were now laughing their heads off.

"Man! He looks so pathetic!" One student said.

"Louise the zero does it again!" Another student said.

"Shut up! Please, can I try redoing the summoning spell?" the pinked haired mage pleaded.

"No."

"Huh? Why?" Louise asked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Vallière...But you must finish the spell...or you will be expelled form this institution..." Colber said, Louise frowned, sighed and nodded in agreement; She walked up to the boy and held his face.

"W-What are you-" Rex was tried to speak.

"You should be thankful for this! normally someone of noble birth should never do anything like this for a peasant boy!" The pink haired girl said with a glare.

"What? Wait a-" Rex was about to speak again.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière...Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar..." Louise said, Rex was now getting flushed from coming closer to her face and finally kissed, Rex's eyes went wide as dinner plats when their lips pressed together. Rex couldn't explain how incredible the kiss was.

'_WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING!_' Rex yelled in his mind with his face still really red, Louise finally broke away with a flushed face from the confused at what was happening.

"The bound is finally complete..." Colber said, Rex had enough of this.

"What the hell's going on? Why did you kiss me?" Rex asked, then he activated his Smack hands; which caused everyone to go wide eyed in astonishment.

"What on earth?" A student said shocked.

"H-How did he do that?" Another student said shocked almost scared to death.

"TELL ME! NOW!" Rex yelled as he glared at them, but then he felt his whole body burn up.

"W-What's happening to me? AHHHHHHHH! Rex yelled in pain, then he fell straight on the ground and Smack hands deactivated.

* * *

_-Louise's room-_

_

* * *

_

Rex was now sleeping, he felt like he was sleeping on a haystack or something; Was it all a dream or something? Rex then opened his eyes and laid back up to see he was not in his room in Providence. I looked like a girls room...WHAT THE HELL?

'_Crap! Not a dream..._' Rex yelled in his mind.

"So you finally decided to wake up..." A voice had said, Rex looked to see the girl named Louise standing in front of him; Rex got up fast ready to attack.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Rex yelled, Louise was now more annoyed.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you brute!" Louise yelled with a throbbing vain on her forehead "This is my room!"

"Oh, okaaay!" Rex said while rubbing the back of his head "My bad..."

"I guess you have to do..." Louise said as she sat on her bed "You're my familiar now..."

Rex looked at her with a confused look, Louise noticed and said "You don't know what a familiar is, do you?"

"Not a clue!" Rex said with a nervous smile on his face, Louise just sweat dropped.

"A familiar are summoned creatures that serve a purpose, like fighting and magic..."Louise explained to the confused boy "A familiar has to protect and serve their master..."

"Oh, so that's why..." Rex said as he titled his head, but snapped back to his mind "Hey! I'm nobodies servant!"

"Yes you are, peasant!" Louise shouted "And you better not go against me!"

"What are going to do, little girl?" Rex said giggling "Turn me into a frog our something?"

"THAT'S IT!" Louise yelled as she took out her wand and began chanting her spell, then a huge shook wave came at him and shocked. Rex got up with his clothes and hair messed up.

"Why you little!" Rex yelled "What you do that for!"

"Never talk back to your master, dog!" Louise said harshly, Rex growled.

* * *

_-Providence HQ-_

_-The Keep-_

_

* * *

_Six and Holiday were in the lab trying to look up things for tomorrows mission, then the heard panting and turned to see Bobo. He looked worried.

"Bobo, what's wrong?" Dr. Holiday asked concerned at the chimps worried look.

"It's Rex!" Bobo said frantic "He ain't in his room..."

"What?" Six and Holiday both said in unison

"Is that true, Bobo?" Dr. Holiday asked shocked at what the chimp said "Did he escape again?"

"He'll tell me first, and then i tell you guys!" Bobo said "But this time I think he's really gone!"

"We got to find him, now!" Six said with his usual monotone voice, Holiday and Bobo nodded in agreement.

* * *

_-Tristania-_

_-Louise's room-_

_

* * *

_Louise told Rex about the Academy and everything about were he was, Rex looked at her with wide eyes. This was just wired...

"So...This place is called Tristania and the Academy you go to teaches you all the basics of magic...and you're a second year student?" Rex asked trying to see if he got it right.

"I will not allow a familiar to use such informal tone with me." Louise said "My name's Louise, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière!"

"Okaaaay, So you summoned me as you're familiar or whatever it is you call it?" Rex asked, then silence "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder..."

"What's your name, peasant?" Louise asked.

"Rex, Just Rex..." Rex introduced "And I'm not a peasant! I'm an EVO!"

"EVO? I never heard of such a thing!" Louise said, then she saw Rex transform his hands into giant mechanical fists with orange and sliver colors on them; her mouth gaped opened at the site.

"Does this answer your question?" Rex asked the pink haired mage "It's short for Exponentially Variegated Organisms, EVOs are created by these little robotic machines called nanites. I worked for an organization called Providence that cured, stop and kill EVOs before I came here..."

"I-Incredible..." Louise said amazed by what he told her "I-I've never seen anything like this."

"Yeah, I know, I'm awesome!" Rex said with a grin on his face "So, What now?"

Louise started to unbutton her shirt, she did that and unbutton her skirt; she then threw her clothes at a blushing Rex.

"W-What is this?" Rex asked shocked.

"Do my lanyard. Now shoo! I'm going to bed." Louise said as she went to her expensive looking bed, Rex glared at the girl.

"There not even dirty!" Rex yelled.

"Just do it!" Louise yelled at the young EVO, Rex sniffed the shirt then the skirt. Louise blushed at this.

"You pervert! get out and don't come back until there cleaned!" Louise yelled as she kicked him out of the room and slammed the door, Rex was on the ground with all the girls undergarments on his head.

'_Why, why did I have to end up with such a spoiled brat!_' Rex yelled in his mind.

**To be continued**

** Until next time!  
**


	3. Rex's first day!

From EVO, to Familiar!

Chapter 3

Rex's first day!

* * *

Rex was taking the laundry. This was just wrong!

"I can't believe this! Why me!" Rex yelled as he walked through the hall way, then he looked to see a blond guy with a rose in hand and a cute brunette girl.

'_What's going on her?_' Rex thought while eavesdropping at the couple.

"Ahh, such beauty!" The blond said with a dramatic fashion, Rex sweat dropped at this "You're beauty is of a rose!"

'_Wow, I can make a better pick up line then that!_' Rex thought giggling quietly.

"I love you so much, Lord Guiche!" The brunette haired girl said in love.

"Wow! he works fast!" Rex said amazed.

"Who's there?" The guy named Guiche said, Rex came out holding still holding the laundry that Louise gave him.

"Hi! So-" Rex was about to speak but was cut off.

"Oh, if it isn't the peasant boy familiar.." Guiche said snobbishly, Rex glared at him "I see you're caring the laundry of your master, Louise the Zero..."

'_What a jerk!_' Rex yelled in his mind angry.

"Lord Guchie? Can we go somewhere privet?" The girl asked.

"Why yes, my lovely rose!" Guiche said with a smile as he turned to walk away "Good bye, peasant boy..."

The guy left and as Rex stared at him with a glare.

* * *

_-Next morning-_

* * *

Now morning; Louise was still asleep on her bed, Rex then took off the covers off her. Louise looked to see Rex holding her folded clothes.

"Here!" Rex said with a frown, Rex now had a leash on his neck; He then threw her the folded clothes.

"F-Familiar?" Louise said as she tiredly rubbed her eyes.

"I did your laundry! Now can you take this thing off!" Rex yelled.

"Dress me!" Louise said, Rex blushed as red as a tomato.

"W-What?" Rex asked speechless.

"I **said** dress me!" Louise yelled, Rex growled again.

"Don't growl at me, you idiot!" Louise yelled at the EVO boy "Dress me now!"

"Fine!"

* * *

_-Minutes later-_

_

* * *

_Rex was finally finished dressing Louise up for the school day, Rex still couldn't believe this wasn't a dream.

"There!" Rex said angry "Now can you take this dumb leash off!"

"Very well then..." Louise said as she took the key out, she walked up to the EVO boy. Rex noticed that she was quite short; He smiled a little.

'_She's actually pretty cute..._' Rex thought blushing '_What the hell am I thinking! She's crazy!_'

"What?" Louise said as she looked up at the Hispanic teenager, Rex looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Spit it out!" Louise asked rudely.

"I-It's nothing...just have a lot on my mind..." Rex told her, she was finally able to take off the collar. Then Louise walked up to the door.

"W-What are you doing?" Rex asked confused, Louise turned to look at the goggle warring teen.

"Breakfast, are just going to stand there?" Louise asked, Rex looked at her then followed her to the cafeteria.

* * *

_-The Academy dining room-_

* * *

Everyone was now sitting at the really long tables, Rex was astonished at how big and fancy the cafeteria was; It was bigger then Providence's cafeteria, Kriche noticed Louise and Rex.

"Looks like Louise's familiar is not running away from her..." Kriche whispered to the other students while giggling, Louise stood while looking at Rex.

"Did you see when he created those giant fist?" One student whispered "They were huge!"

"What is that guy?" Another student said.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Rex said astonished, then he looked to see Louise looking at him "What?"

"You dummy! Pull my seat up!" Louise yelled.

'_Spoiled!_' Rex yelled in his mind, he then pulled up her seat so she could sit down "Here you go, your highness!"

"Thank you, familiar." Louise thanked the teenage EVO, Rex looked to see the food.

"Oh man! This looks so good!" Rex said when he was about to sit down and eat,but he noticed that Louise was pointing to the floor "What is it?"

Rex looked down to see one plate "What's with the plate on the floor?"

"Only the students and nobility can sit at this table, peasant..." Louise said "You'll have to eat on the floor..."

"What? You got to be kidding!" Rex yelled, then the heard loud laughter coming form the students, Louise had a throbbing vain on her forehead.

* * *

_-Minutes later-_

_

* * *

_All the students began to prey for their food while Rex was sitting on the cold ground, this was not fair at all! He maybe an EVO, but he was still human in a way_. _Rex looked at the food he had on his plate, it was just one piece of bread...

'_Why the hell am I eating on the floor!_' Rex yelled in his mind, he took the bread to get a good look at it '_I wonder how Providence is doing with out me?_'

Rex took a bit of the bread with a home sick frown '_I hope their doing okay..._'

* * *

_-London, England_-

_-9:30-_

* * *

Six and Bobo were now fighting an reptile EVO, Six dodged the attack from the EVO and did a flip in the air; He then threw his katana's at the EVO which hit the EVO straight at its legs which caused it to cry in pain.

"Bobo!" Six yelled for the chimp, Bobo readied his lazers.

"Time to say bye bye!" Bobo yelled as he shot the EVO, the EVO finally went down in defeat. The providence agents came and took EVO back to head quarters.

"I guess we have to kill this one, huh green bean?" Bobo asked a little sad that they had to put the EVO out of its misery, Six nodded.

"Yes..." Six said.

"Rex wouldn't want this..." Bobo said still sad about Rex's disappearance.

"I know...but we have no choice..." Six said.

* * *

_-Providence HQ-_

_-The Keep-_

_

* * *

_In the lab of the providence base, Holiday was still trying to search for Rex, but nothing. It was almost like he was gone from the face of the earth! How was that possible? Then White Knight's face appeared on the huge monitor_._

"Any luck, Holiday?" Knight asked with a little hint of worry in his voice, Holiday was a little shocked by the sudden question.

"No, It's like he was erased from all of existences...I don't have any ideas..." Holiday said worried.

"Keep looking, if you can't find anything...take a break..." Knight said, Holiday looked at him in shock "You need rest..."

"Okay, thanks..." Holiday said with a small smile, the monitor with Knight's face then turned black.

'_Rex, please be safe..._' Holiday thought trying her best to find the missing EVO.

* * *

_-Tristania Academy of Magic-_

_

* * *

_Rex and Louise walked outside, It was such a beautiful day.

"Normally, most familiar's have to wait out side and wait for their master when their done eating..." Louise explained "But I made an exception and let you stay..."

"I would of been happier to eat outside instead..." Rex said under his breath.

"What was that?" Louise yelled.

"Nothing!" Rex yelled, then he noticed the students sitting outside with their familiars "What's up with them?"

"Oh...all the second year students have the day off today." Louise explained.

"Right..." Rex looked to see a giant red/orange salamander that had a flame on its tail, Rex looked at the giant salamander "Wow! What is that?"

"Is it your first time seeing a salamander?" A young woman with dark skin asked the teenager, Rex looked at the salamander, it was is first time seeing a huge salamander instead of a giant ugly green EVO salamander! Take Skalamander for example.

"It's just...I've never seen a salamander with its tail on fire, it's pretty cool!" Rex said as he bent down to it and petted it, The young woman giggled "I'm Rex by the way!"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbs!" The girl named Kirche introduced, Rex mouth went wide.

'_What's with the long names!_' Rex said shocked by the young woman's name, then he suddenly felt his jacket tugged. He looked to see Louise glaring at him.

"Hey!" Rex yelled.

"Shut it, dog!" Louise yelled at Rex and turned to Kirche "What do you want?"

"What? I just wanted to meet your familiar...he's actually pretty cute." Kirche said winking at Rex, Rex blushed.

'_Wow!_' Rex thought with a red face, Louise glared at her.

"Shut up!" Louise yelled, Kriche giggled as she walked away from the Master and familiar.

"WHAT'S HER PROBLEM!" Louise yelled in anger then she turned to Rex "Just don't stand there you idiot! Bring me tea!"

Louise walked away from the shocked EVO, Rex began to think '_This is going to be a long day..._'

Rex was now walking through the tables that all the students were sitting, but then he tripped on something and bumped into a girl, Rex looked to see she had shoulder length raven/black hair and beautiful sea blue eyes, she wore a maid uniform as well.

"I'm sorry! You okay?" Rex asked worried.

"Y-Yes, it's alright..." The girl said sweetly, Rex looked to see a piece of pie on the ground. He was about pick it up but accidentally; both his and the girls hands touched.

"I-I'm sorry!" She said shyly and flushed, Rex smiled.

"No, you don't need to apologize!" Rex said sweetly as he took the piece of pie and placed back on the plate.

"Do you happen to be the one that was summoned by Ms. Vallière?" The girl asked, Rex made a cocky grin.

"Oh, you heard of me?" Rex said with a smile.

"Of course, that's all everyone's talking about!"

'_Wow! I had no idea I was popular!_' Rex thought amazed.

"A peasant being summoned as a familiar! Incredible!" The girl said amazed, Rex frowned at the word 'Peasant'.

"What's with all this peasant and noble stuff?" Rex asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Noble's are able to use magic while peasants can't..." the girl said "I'm Siesta, I serve to nobility; I'm a peasant just like you are."

"It's nice to meet ya! I'm Rex! Just Rex!" Rex introduced.

"Rex, that's such an amazing name..." Siesta said sweetly, Rex blushed at the comment.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, Siesta and Rex turned to see that blond guy from last night; but with a huge mole like creature on his lap "Are you going to bring me my cake?"

"Oh! Yes! Coming!" Siesta said as she was about go over to the boy, Rex looked at him in anger, that guy was with another girl. The girl had long blond hair tide into drills and a big red bow on the back of her head.

"Siesta! Can I take this?" Rex asked as he took the plate from the young maid.

"Uhhh..." Siesta said a little held back, Rex grinned and walked up to the guy named Guiche and placed the plate at his table.

"Here you are!" Rex said with a grin.

"Good, now bring us some more tea?" Guiche asked with a snobbish smile "Your familiar is very cute, just like you are."

"Why thank you!" The girl said, Rex giggled which Guiche noticed.

"What's so funny?" Guiche asked.

"Oh nothing! Just that you used that line already!" Rex said with a grin on his face as he walked.

"What the hell!" Guiche said shocked.

"Hahaha! The brunette girl was the first year student, right?" Rex asked with a snicker.

"What is he talking about?" The drill haired girl asked, Guiche got up form his seat.

"Go back to your duties! Waiter!" Guiche yelled.

"Sorry bro! But I'm no waiter!" Rex said with a grin, Guiche glared at him.

"Y-You're the familiar of Louise the Zero!" Guiche said shocked, Rex grinned.

"This is payback...see ya!" Rex said as he turned his head with a smile on his face, Guiche looked at the Hispanic teenager in shock.

"Now Guiche! What was that about?"

"Uh...I told you, I had to deal with that peasant familiar last night, Montmorency!" Guiche tried to explain to the girl, but then the girl from last night came into the picture, Guiche was now even more shocked.

"What's wrong?" The girl Montmorency asked confused at the blond's strange behavior, then Guiche walked up to her.

"Montmorency, this place is to crowed, lets leave." Guiche suggested as he took her hand, they both got up.

"Guiche, what's the matter with you?" Montmorency asked really confused.

"Lord Guiche?" The girl asked "Were are you?"

"You looking for Guiche?" Rex said "He's over there holding hands with some blond chick!"

The girl looked to see Guiche walking "Lord Guiche! There you are!"

"Oh! Katie!" Guiche said shocked "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Lord Guiche! I brought my home made soufflé for the tea party! You know, the one we talked about last night!" The girl named Katie said with a smile.

"Oh! That's very..." Guiche said nervously.

"Last night?" Montmorency asked suspiciously.

"Huh! Y-You see what I meant was-" Guiche tried to explain, Rex was to busy laughing his as off.

'_This is as much funny as when Noah fell straight on his face when we were playing basket ball!_' Rex said while laughing.

"Be quite you!" Guiche yelled, Rex wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so hard.

"What's wrong, having a hard time?" Rex said with a grin on his face "Or is being a two timing jerk a bit to much to handle?"

"Guiche! What is the meaning of this?" Montmorency asked, Guiche glared at the teenage EVO.

"What's going on?" One of the students asked confused to what was going on.

"Looks like Guiche is trying to pick a fight with that peasant familiar..." Another answered.

"T-Two timing?" Katie said shocked.

"So there was really something going on!" Montmorency said angry.

"Please, Montmorency! This is all a misunderstanding!" Guiche tried to say.

"H-How could you? You told me I was the only one!" Katie said saddened.

"Please, calm down! Let me explain!" Guiche yelled for them to calm down.

"YOU'RE A BIG LIAR!" The two girls yelled, Montmorency slapped him straight on the face that caused him to fall on his butt, Rex and everyone laughed at this.

"You just got dumped Guiche! And you deserved everything you got!" One of the students said while laughing, Guiche turned to a smiling Rex.

"Well, That was fun!" Rex said as he began to walk away "See ya Guiche!"

'_Damn you, peasant!_' Guiche yelled in his mind '_I'll get you for this!_'

"Wait!" Guiche yelled, Rex stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him, he was now on his feet with his rose in hand "I challenge you to a duel!"

"A duel?" Rex repeated "Okaaay..."

"That's right! I challenge you to a duel!" Guiche asked with a glare and holding his rose "You're nothing but a peasant! And a familiar to boot! You have mocked me! and you made two noble ladies cry!"

"From what I've heard, you were the one that did." Rex said coolly, everyone laughed.

"Grrr! Go prepare yourself! I will await you at Vestry field!" Guiche said as he walked away, Rex watched him walk away. Then Louise came up to him with a glare.

"What do you think you're doing?" Louise yelled as she took Rex's arm.

'_I just can't get a break..._' Rex thought with a sigh.

**To be continued**

**Until next time!  
**


	4. One on One! Rex vs Guiche!

From EVO, to Familiar!

Chapter 4

One on One! Rex vs Guiche!

* * *

Rex was now being tugged away from the crowed of students by Louise, What was this girl's problem? He would probably never know...

"Where ya taking me?" Rex demanded the pink haired mage.

"You're going to apologize! Guiche will probably forgive you!" Louise yelled at the teenage EVO, Rex looked at her and tugged his hand away from the girl.

"No freaking way!" Rex yelled at the pink hair mage "He totally asked for it! And I going!"

"You're not going to that d-" Louise was cut off when Rex spoke.

"I'm going to that duel!" Rex said as he turned his back away from her "You can't tell me what to do..."

Louise was dumbfounded by what he just said to her, Who was this guy? What gave him the right to talk to her like that? Rex walked up to one of the students.

"Which way is Vestry Field?" Rex asked the student.

"T-That way..." The student said as he pointed to the direction.

"Mailcorne!" Louise yelled at the chubby boy.

"Thanks for the directions!" Rex yelled, then he activated his Boogie pack and flew to the location, everyone was stunned at what happened in front of them.

"D-Did he just make wings from his back?" One of the students asked shocked at what the teenager did.

"I-I don't believe it..." Another student said amazed.

Louise stood there amazed at what the EVO boy had just done, What in the world was he? He said he was an EVO. She now more interested to what kind of universe this young man was from before he came here.

'_Damn..._' Louise thought with a pout '_He's supposed to be my familiar sprite, but he never listens!_'

* * *

_-Headmasters office-_

_

* * *

_"I see..." Said an really old man, he had long white hair and a beard, he wore what looked like a black cloak. Professor Colbert had told him about the familiar that was summoned by Louise, The old man was Osmond the headmaster of the magic academy.

"He created what looked like giant fists of some sort..." Colbert had told them.

"A-A human? How's that even possible?" A woman asked shocked at what she heard, she was a very attractive woman; She also had dark green hair that was tide in a pony tail and wore a pair of glasses, and she also wore a long red cape and a dark red dress. She was Ms. Longueville, Osmond's secretary. Osmond got up from his seat with his mouse companion, Chuchu.

"I would love to meet him..." Osmond said "Miss Longueville, I'm sorry..."

"Y-Yes sir..." Longueville said with a bow and headed to the the door.

* * *

_-Vestry Field-_

_

* * *

_Out in Vestry Field, all the students were in a huge circle waiting for the big dual to start, Guiche started to grin snobbishly.

"I knew he was a coward!" Guiche said with a snobby grin on his, but then a huge shadow appeared above the spot where the dual supposed to be. Everyone looked up in mouths started gaping at the site.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Rex said as he landed on the ground were Guiche was "Pretty big school ya got here, almost got lost!"

'_W-What in god's name is this peasant?_' Guiche thought shocked at what he saw what Rex did. The students were amazed at what they were witnessing.

"He can fly too?" A student said shocked.

"I-Incredible..." Another student said almost breathless.

"H-He's not human!" Another student said freaked out, Rex and Guiche were staring down at each other.

"Are we going to fight, or what?" Rex asked with a cocky grin, Kirche was in the crowed looking at the young EVO with a smile.

"Wow, he's so full of surprises..." Kirche said with a smile "What do you think Tabitha?"

The sky blue haired girl named Tabitha was just reading her spell book then watching the fight.

Siesta was amazed at this, she looked at Rex and thought '_P-Please be careful, Rex..._'

"I complement you for showing up..." Guiche said with a grin on his face.

"I was about to say the same thing to you..." Rex said with a cocky grin on his face, Guiche was a little annoyed by that.

"WAIT!" A voice yelled, everyone turned to see Louise running up to Guiche "Guiche, stop this! Duals are prohibited in this academy!"

"What's prohibited are duals between aristocrats!" Guiche said with a grin, then looked over to Rex "He's a plebeian...there is no problem..."

"T-That's...Because we never hand anything like this." Louise said, Guiche looked down at her.

"Louise, tell me your girlish heart has been moved by this peasant?" Guiche asked with a snobbish smile, Louise blushed.

"H-Huh! N-No way!" Louise yelled still blushing as red as a tomato "Don't be ridicules! I just don't want my familiar sprite beaten up!"

"I'm right here..." Rex said with a sweat dropped "Lets just get this over and done with?"

"Whatever you say! The duel has already begun!" Guiche said as he threw a rose petal on the ground, Rex was confused at first but then a started to light up. What appeared out of the light looked like a armored humanoid of some sort and it carried a spear; Rex was amazed.

"Whoa!" Rex said breathless at what he saw.

"My name is the Bronze Guiche!" Guiche yelled "Therefore a Bronze Golme Valkyrie will be your opponent!"

"MY TURN!" Rex yelled as he activated his BFS, Everyone including Guiche was shocked at what he had made "TIME TO SLICE AND DICE!"

"W-What the hell is that thing?" Guiche yelled pointing at the huge orange sword that Rex created out of nothing, all the students starred at the site with wide eyes and gaped mouths.

'_I-I don't believe it..._' Louise said shocked at what she just saw, her familiar created his own sword!

Then the Valkyrie charged at Rex in full speed, Rex blocked it with his BFS and pushed the Valkyrie back. Rex charged at it with full speed as well.

"Show me what you got!" Rex yelled as he slashed at the armored being, it blocked the attack and punched Rex in the gut. Rex went flying backwards but did a back flip and landed on his feet with his sword trough the earths surface; He looked at the stunned looks of the students and grinned.

"That didn't hurt a bit!" Rex said with a cocky smile, Kriche grinned. He was very persistent.

"Lets see if you can survive this!" Guiche yelled as the Valkyrie charged at him again, Rex deactivated his BFS and was replaced with his Smack hands and punched it straight in the face, **HARD! **The Valkyrie was on the ground and was dented from the strong punch; Everyone gasped in horror. **  
**

"W-What!" Guiche said shocked at what just happened, Rex grinned at him.

"I guess I was to much for your puppet!" Rex said with a grin "Sorry to burst your bubble! But you don't stand a chance!"

Guiche glared at the Hispanic teenager "Lets see if you can survive an army!" He yelled as he threw a whole bunch of rose petals which created 3 or 4 Valkyries. Rex smile went wider.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Rex yelled, The Valkyries charged at him at full speed, then Rex activated his Punk busters and jumped hundreds of feet in the air.

"TIME TO TASTE BOOT!" Rex yelled, people were astonished at what the saw, this 'peasant' just jumped hundreds of freaking feet up in the air, then he came back down and crushed the Valkyries flat like metal pancakes!

"Pancakes, anyone?" Rex joked, everyone was stunned at what just happened.

"A-Amazing..." A student said in horror.

"T-That's not possible..."Another student said freaked out, Siesta looked to see Rex standing staring at a very frightened Guiche.

Rex walked up to the scared Guiche, he fell on his bottom with shocked eyes and yelled "I-I GIVE UP! P-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Everyone began to cheering in amazement, Kirche was amazed and smiled at the handsome EVO, Siesta was frozen in shock and Louise was to speechless to say anything.

"I-I can't believe I lost...to a peasant." Guiche said with his head down, then he looked up to see a hand; It was Rex's hand.

"You okay?" Rex asked nicely to the blond pretty boy, Guiche was confused for a minute but took it anyway. Rex helped him back to his feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so hard on you..." Rex said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-You are a very...a good fighter..." Guiche said with his head down in shame "You win..."

Everyone cheered again, Louise walked up to Rex with a worried look on her face, Was she really worried about him?

"A-Are you alright?" Louise asked the teen EVO with a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, why do you care?" Rex asked not looking at her, Louise was confused at the sudden silent treatment.

"W-Well...you're my familiar...I didn't want anything bad to happen to you..." Louise said still blushing, Rex turned to look at her with a smile.

'_She really is cute when she's worried..._' Rex thought with a caring smile, Rex took her hand and held it. Louise looked up at him.

"Thanks..." Rex said with a smile, everyone ran up to Rex with smiles on there faces.

'I might like actually like it here after all...' Rex thought with a smile on face, then suddenly Rex felt very heavy.

'_What's worng with me?_' Rex thought as he rubbed his head, then Rex fainted and fell on the ground.

"REX!" Louise yelled in horror.

* * *

_-Louise's room-_

_

* * *

_Rex was on Louise's bed, tired from the battle with Guiche's Valkyries. He heard foot steps in the room and got up to see Siesta with a plate of food on the table.

"Siesta?" Rex asked confused to see the cute maid in the room, she smiled.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss. Vallière wanted me to give you something to eat." Siesta said sweetly as she turned to a sleeping Louise on her desk, Rex smiled at this. He couldn't explain it, but she looked really calm.

"She took care of you when you fainted...she must have fallen a sleep..." Siesta said with a smile, Rex and walked up to her with a blanket and put it over her.

"Sleep tight, Louise..." Rex said with a smile.

**To be continued**

**Until next time!  
**


	5. Kirche's plan pt 1

From EVO, to Familiar!

Chapter 5

Kirche's plan pt 1

* * *

_-Next morning- _

_

* * *

_It was a beautiful morning, we come upon the Tristania Academy with all its glory and beauty; We also come to see Rex. No the most popular familiar in the academy from the battle with Guiche. He was quite happy about being so popular among all the students and nobles here, he also had a lot of the students trying to ask him questions about his ability to grow machines out of his body and what he was, he tried to keep it all a secret for now. Right now he was doing laundry again for Louise.

"Damn! This is just getting annoying..." Rex muttered to himself angry, he remembered when she was worried that he was fighting Guiche, and how cute when she was worried and watching over him while he was out cold from using so much power in the duel yesterday. Rex smiled.

Flashback

* * *

_"You want me to do your laundry!" Rex yelled with an annoyed look on his face "AGAIN!" _

_"Yes, now go!" Louise yelled "And don't do anything foolish!" _

_"Fine! I'll do it!" Rex yelled as he carried the laundry and was about to leave, but turned to look at her "Louise?"_

_"Yes, familiar?" Louise answered while laying on her huge bed._

_"I-I just want say thank you for looking over me when I was out..." Rex said with a little blush "... I really appreciate it."_

_"Oh...W-Well..." Louise said with her face turning crimson as an apple._

_"I'll get right on it..." Rex said with a grin and left, Louise was still red from embarrassment._

* * *

Flashback Over

'_I guess this place... really isn't all that bad..._' Rex thought to himself as he continued to do his duties, he was now finished and was about to head to Louise's room. He then saw Kirche and a blue haired girl with glasses that kept walking while reading a book. Rex looked at the girl with raised eyebrows.

'_How can anyone read a book while walking?_' Rex asked himself.

"Hi, Rex!" Kirche greeted with a smile, Rex looked to see her standing in front of him.

"Oh! Hi!" Rex greeted, Kirche walked up the teenage EVO, Rex face became a little warm.

"What's all this?" Kirche asked with a purr and pressing her chest against his arm. Rex was now nervous.

"Uh...Uh..I-I better get going! See you Kirche!" Rex said nervously and ran inside the school, Kirche smiled wickedly.

'_I will have you all to myself, Rex.._.' Kirche thought with a grin on her face.

* * *

_-Mrs. Chevreuse class-_

_

* * *

_Rex and Louise were now in class as everyone else is, the woman named Mrs. Chevreuse was giving a lecture of something about the four elements or some other mumbo jumbo_, _Rex was trying his best not to fall asleep. He was completely bored out of his mind.

'_Soooooooooooooooo bored!_' Rex screamed in his head and felt his ear getting pulled by Louise in annoyance.

"Ow!" Rex quietly from getting in trouble.

"Stay awake, dog!" Louise yelled silently, then Kirche raised her hand.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Chevreuse, I hate to say this but there is a student that can't even use one element. A student that has a zero percentage of magical rate success." Kirche said with a snobby smile, then everyone stared at Louise. Rex was confused at first but figured it out pretty fast.

* * *

_-Hallway-_

_

* * *

_"So that's why everyone calls you Louise the Zero?" Rex said while laughing his butt off "That's funny! It fits you perfectly!"

"Shut up!" Louise yelled with fury while glaring at the EVO, Rex jumped back a little.

'_I think I went a little overboard..._' Rex thought felling like an idiot.

"I-I was just joking! D-" Rex was cut off.

"You dare talk to me like that, you dog!" Louise yelled "Now you're going to pay!"

* * *

_-Louise's room-_

_

* * *

_"AH! Come on!" Rex yelled for the girls forgiveness "I said I was sorry!"

"Absolutely not!" Louise yelled "Now dress me!"

"Okay!" Rex yelled as he got up and put her gown on for the night

"Are you really going to let me starve?" Rex asked "I am your familiar after all, right?"

"No mater what you say, I wont forgive you!" Louise yelled at the teenage EVO, Rex sighed.

'_Just my luck..._' Rex thought.

"NOW! GET OUT!" Louise yelled as she kicked Rex out; which caused Rex skied across the ground and the door slammed behind him. Rex then sat up and laid his head up against the door.

'_And I thought White had a huge temper..._" Rex said, then he heard his stomach growl '_Aw man, I need food, I Could really go for some meatloaf right now!_'

"Rex?" A soft voice asked, Rex looked up to see Siesta standing over him "Are you alright?"

* * *

_-The Academy kitchen-_

_

* * *

_"This is awesome!" Rex yelled while eating the left overs from today, all the the chefs and Siesta were shocked at how fast the young man was eating. They made all kinds of food for Rex to try "This is delicious!" Rex said with his mouth full.

"Glad you like it," The head chef said with a grin "But don't eat so fast, you'll get sick."

Y-Yeah, sorry...it's been a while since I ate anything." Rex said while rubbing the back of his head "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, kid, You're just like us! You're are an amazing kid!"

"Wow, really? Thanks!" Rex said with a little laugh "It was nothing actually. I just did what anyone would do!"

The head chef patted him on the back, **Hard** and said "You're very resourceful! Your welcome here anytime!"

"Wow, thank you, sir!" Rex said with a smile, Siesta smiled as well.

* * *

_-Outside the Academy-_

_

* * *

_Rex and Siesta were outside looking at the beautiful midnight sky.

"Wow, I gotta say! This is breath taking!" Rex said with a smile.

"You know, everyone here is a fan of yours, Rex..." Siesta said to the teenage EVO, Rex grin grew a little wider.

"Yeah...I'm pretty awesome!" Rex said with his arms on the back of his head, Siesta smiled and giggled "It's really nice to have people to really count on around here... it's nice..."

"You really are an amazing person, Rex..." Siesta said with a little blush on her cheeks, Rex looked at her with a flushed face.

"You know, no one's never thought I was amazing..." Rex said with a little smile "Thanks." Rex said with a hint of red on both his cheeks. Siesta smiled as well.

* * *

_-few minutes later- _

_

* * *

_"I-I would like to spend more time with you sometime..." Siesta said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, that would be great!" Rex said with a nervous smile.

"I'm glad." Siesta said with a smile on her face.

"I better get going..." Rex said as he was about to leave.

"Good night, Mr. Rex..." Siesta said with a bow.

"Good night, Siesta." Rex said as well and walked back to the school.

* * *

_-Hallway-_

_

* * *

_Rex was walking down the hall, He was still thinking about Siesta.

'_She's so sweet, and cute too..._' Rex thought with a little blush on his checks, but then he saw that familiar named Flame, What was it doing her?

"Flame? What are doing here?" Rex asked, the the gigantic salamander came up to Rex and grabbed his jacket with his mouth "Hey! What the heck are you doing! Let me go!" Rex yelled. Then the giant salamander started to walk on two legs and took steps to wherever they were going.

'_Where is he taking me?_' Rex thought confused.

* * *

_-Unknown-_

_

* * *

_They finally came to their destination, it was really dark; so Rex wasn't able to see anything very well. Where the hell was he? Why was he here?

'W-Where am I?' Rex thought to himself.

"Hello there..." A female voice greeted with a very seductive way, Rex looked up to see...

"Kirche?" Rex said shocked, she was waring a very frilly purple night gown of some sort with panties as well. Rex tried to keep his nose from bleeding from her hotness.

"Welcome, Rex..." Kirche said with a very seductive manner and doing a pose "You see, I've been known from the students as 'Fever', I tend to burn up like a flaming touch..."

"T-That's nice..." Rex said breathless by her beauty.

"You don't understand," Kirche began "I'm a woman in love, and I'm in love with you, Rex..."

"HUH!" Rex yelled shocked, did she really fall in love with him? Rex was shocked.

"Love always comes so suddenly." Kirche said with a giggle.

"A little too sudden!" Rex said dumbfounded, then Kirche laid up against his chest. Rex was wide eyed.

"You were so handsome when you were in that duel with Guiche and I came from Fever to flaming Passion for you," Kirche said while coming closer to his face "I love you, Rex."

'_Oh crap!_' Rex screamed in his mind, she finally kissed him on the lips passionately. But then the door opened up and the two looked to see Louise.

"L-LOUISE?" Rex yelled shocked as hell its self.

"Oh, it's you..." Kirche said.

"KIRCHE!" Louise yelled as she walked inside.

"What do you want?" Kirche asked.

"How dare you try to seduce my familiar!" Louise yelled angry at the dark skinned vixen.

"I'm afraid it can't be helped... Love and Fire are the destinies of the Von Zerbst family, I only wish to burn in the flames of love." Kirche said snobbishly, Louise looked at Rex with a glare.

"Come here! Now!" Louise yelled.

"Wait! He maybe a familiar but he's still human being with emotions and desires!" Kirche yelled at the pink haired mage "It's unreasonable to get in the way of romance!"

Then Kirche smothered the poor EVO boy's face between her huge chest "Isn't that right, darling?"

"Uh..Uh...Uh..." Rex was to speechless to say anything.

"COME HERE NOW!" Louise yelled with fury.

"Okay!" Rex yelled as he got up from the busty mage.

"You're going home already?" Kirche asked with a pout, her eyes shining form the moon light. Rex blushed.

'_She's so hot and cute!_' Rex yelled in his thoughts, but his thoughts were replaced with pain "OW!"

"COME ON! She using one of her spells on you, idiot!" Louise yelled and began walking to the door.

"C-Come on, at least let go of my ear!" Rex pleaded as they left the room leaving Kirche alone. She crossed her arms.

"I'm not giving up just yet...he'll be mine..." Kirche said with a pout.

**To be continued **

**Until next time!  
**


	6. Authors notes

Authors note

**I will continue From EVO, to familiar, but I don't want to take to much from the anime or the manga. What do you think should happen in the next chapter? **


End file.
